Save Me
by blueyebeauty15
Summary: Something is wrong with Sakura, and Sasuke will find out what is wrong with her! SakSas, NaruHin
1. Chapter 1

Team 7 was at their usual place they were when waiting for their always late sensei. Sasuke was leaning against the railing of the bridge, Sakura was just standing there being unusually quiet, and Naruto was sitting on the ground telling his teammates about the 15 different flavors of ramen he had last night for supper. Sasuke just tuned out his voice, and thought on what had his curiosity. _I wonder why Sakura is acting so different…she looks a little pale. Not that I care. _Sakura had been standing there without saying a word for the whole two hours they had been waiting for Kakashi. _She's been like this for the past three weeks. I wonder what's the matter…oh, why do I care. Besides she always tells me what's wrong if there ever was anything wrong. _She had always been opened to him, always telling him what was wrong. It began with just petty problems, like a perverted boy she would pass by in the street or something wrong at her house that Sasuke would somehow end up fixing. Yes, even though he acted like he wasn't, he really did listen to what she would tell him. It didn't seem to bother her because she kept on talking to him, but he barely ever spoke except every once in a while he would say "Hn" like he normally did.

"Argh…where is Kakashi?!" Naruto yelled, very loudly. Before anyone could answer a voice from behind him said, "Right behind you."

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. She did this so none of her teammates would actually notice something was wrong with her, but she didn't fool Sasuke and even Naruto and Kakashi noticed, but no one mention anything or questioned her.

"Well, you see…" Kakashi started to tell some explanation but Sakura and Naruto, who yelled, "LIAR", interrupted him. Kakashi sighed but he said to the three, "Alright, your mission I'm about to give to you will last two months." This got Sasuke's and Naruto's attention and Sakura smiled a little. _Great! Maybe I'll become stronger and no one will ever…_her thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi continue to speak,

"Okay, a certain family that lives in this village is going a way for two months leaving behind their kids and house. You three will live there together for the next two months."

"WHAT?!" Naruto interrupted, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I HAVE TO LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE WITH THAT TEME FOR TWO WHOLE MONTHS?!" All Sasuke did was glare at Naruto. Kakashi continued once again, "Yes, Naruto, for two whole months. So, I suggest you and Sasuke learn how to get along, or Sakura I expect you to keep the two in line. While you are living there, your mission is to keep the house clean, and take care of kids." Sasuke and Naruto just looked at Kakashi like he was crazy, but Sakura asked, "How many kids are there?"

"Three," Kakashi answered, "A five year old girl, a seven year old boy, and a baby girl."

"How old is the baby?" Sakura asked.

"Eight months."

"Awww." Sasuke and Naruto then looked at Sakura like she had grown two heads.

"What are their names?" Sakura asked another question.

"The baby's name is Kagura, the other girl's name is Tohru, and the boy's name is Kyo. The family has a older son named Hiro, who is a little older then you three."

"Why can't he take care of everything?" Naruto asked.

"He's not around a lot during the day so he cant watch the two girls, the boy goes to the ninja academy. Anyways the oldest son isn't responsible enough and is too busy with ninja training. Anymore questions?" when no one answered Kakashi said, "Okay you have thirty minutes to get packed and meet me back here." Before Kakashi could leave Sakura stopped him,

"Um…Kakashi, h-how many rooms are there in the house? Will we have to share a room? I can sleep on the floor, or do they have a couch? I can sleep on the couch." To all of the boys surprise she looked a little scared, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little hurt. _What's her problem? Does she not trust Naruto and me?_ "Well," Kakashi said, "there are five bedrooms, and four are taken. Each of the children have their own bedrooms, but you're allowed to sleep in the master bedroom." Sakura looked paled, like she was scared of the thought of sleeping in the same bed with Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke would've thought she would be happy to sleep in the same bed with him because she, just like all the other fan girls, were in love with him, but Sasuke said, "It's okay. I have a blow-up mattress at my house. I'll bring that along and sleep on that." Naruto also felt like he should say something to make Sakura feel more comfortable, "And I can sleep on the couch, so you can have the masters bedroom to yourself, Sakura-chan!" Sakura frowned, looking worried and said, "Well, aren't you guys going to want to sleep in a bed."

"We'll take turns." Sasuke answered. Sakura smiled at him.

"Well, you guys go pack. You have thirty minutes." Kakashi said, and POOF, he was gone. The team split up their separate ways and left to their house to pack.

Thirty minutes later Sasuke and Naruto were back at the place Kakashi told them to be, but Kakashi wasn't there of course, and surprisingly Sakura was late, too. Naruto took his chance to ask the question that had been bothering him.

"Hey, Sasuke, did you notice that Sakura-chan looked a little sick today. She was really pale and has bags under her eyes. She's also lost a lot of weight, which in my opinion it looks a little unhealthy because she's already a small girl, and she seemed really nervous to share a bed with us. I wonder why? Does she not trust us? What do you think, Sasuke?" Sasuke just looked and Naruto, and they just stared at each other until Sasuke said, "Dobe." Naruto opened his mouth to say something when there was yell, "Hey, guys!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked around to see Sakura walking towards them. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw the luggage Sakura pack. Sakura was carrying one large suitcase in one hand, another miniature bag in the other hand, and her ninja bag was hanging on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said with amazed look on his face, "What the heck did you pack?" but before Sakura could answer there was a POOF and a second later Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"Okay guys, since your ready, I'll lead you to the house, but after that you're on your own for the next two months." Sakura winced because she had just set her bags down, but now she had to pick the heavy bags back up. Sasuka, who only had a backpack over his shoulder, notice Sakura's miserable look. Sasuke walked up to her and picked up the suitcase. _Damn. What the hell did she pack? _Sakura smiled at Sauke, who just had a blank look on his face, and said, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Was her reply. Sakura turned to pick up her other two bags, but only saw one. She looked at Naruto, who was holding Sakura's miniature bag with all of her accessories in it and his own duffle bag. Naruto just grinned at Sakura, and Sakura gave him a grateful smile and said, "Thanks guys."

"No problem, Sakura-chan!"

"Hn." Sakura picked up her ninja bag and the three of them followed Kakashi.

Ten minutes later Kakashi stopped in front of a beautiful three story house, but before they could even knock on the door, it was opened and stood a pretty lady with black hair and green eyes and a handsome man with dark red hair and brown with a tint of red to them.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here," the woman said, "we just got a call that we had to leave earlier then plan. I'm so sorry. Well, I'm glad you're here; I thought I would have to leave the children alone with Kyo, but that would be just terrible of me. Thank kami you three are here. Okay I made a list of each kids schedule, except for Hiro's; he knows what he needs to do. I've also made a list of food you would need to get when you go grocery shopping. I always go grocery shopping once a week. I've got some money for you when you do go shopping, so don't worry about using your own. If you ever need help just ask Hiro, he'll help." The woman gave Sakura all the schedules of the three youngest children and a big envelope with probably the money in it, and with that, the woman and the man were gone.

"Wow," Naruto said, "that woman sure can talk fast." Sakura rolled her eyes, and looked at Kakashi who was still with the team.

"You can go now, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, "We'll be fine." Kakashi looked at Sakura and you can tell from the wrinkle on his mask, that he was smiling.

"Be careful, Sakura," Kakashi said, "I've heard that they're oldest son is quite the pervert." When Kakashi said this Sakura looked like she would run away then and there. Sasuke notice this, and was a little confused. _What is her problem? Why would she be scared of some pervert? She had always beaten the hell out of the guy who ever had the nerve to touch her._

"Hehe…I-it's okay. You know me, I can take care of myself." Sakura said, but she did look nervous. Kakashi, you could see, was still smiling, and the one eye that you could see had a soft look when he looked at his student, then he turned towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"Alright, Naruto, Sasuke, as much faith I have in Sakura, I do expect you two to protect her. Teams always protect one another."

"Not to worry, we'll always protect Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled at Naruto, but then she heard an "Hn" and looked at Sasuke. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he would always protect her. She smiled at her teammates, "Thanks guys." She turned to tell Kakashi bye, but he was gone. Sakura turned back towards the door. "Well guys, lets go." Sakura stepped forward, with Sasuke and Naruto behind her, and opened the door. They went inside.

The house was just a plain, clean house, but Sakura liked it a lot. It was a lot like her house. The three of them set all of their bags on the floor of the hallway, and that was when Sakura notice the silence.

"Hey, where are the kids?" and as if on cue a cute little voice yelled, "Yay! The ninjas are here! The ninjas are here!" Then before Sakura could see who the kid was, she was being hugged tightly around the waist. Sakura looked down, and smiled when she saw the cute little girl. The little girl had short light-red hair that went to her shoulder, and she had her father's eyes.

Sakura bent down so that she was at the little girl's height. Sakura smiled at the girl and said,

"Hi, there."

"Yay! The ninjas are here! The ninjas are here!" the little girl stopped jumping and looked at Sakura with innocent eyes and said, "You are the ninjas, right?" Sakura laughed a little.

"Yes, we are the ninjas, and you must be Tohru." The little girl gasped when Sakura said her name, and her eyes went wide, making her look adorable. Sakura smiled at the sight and turned to look at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had a big grin, and Sasuke just had a little smirk.

"Yes, I do," Sakura said, "and it's a very pretty name. I'm Sakure," she pointed to Naruto, "that is Naruto," and she pointed to Sasuke, who went back to his moody self, "and that is Sasuke."

Tohru was looking at Sasuke with a scared look. _Sasuke-kun probably does look scary to any little kid when he acts like that. _Sakura thought. "They're really nice." Sakura said to Tohru. Sakura then looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted him to do something to make the little girl more comfortable. Sasuke just smirked at the girl, and the girl smiled and ran towards Sasuke. She started to jump up and down, and was holding her arms out to Sasuke. Sasuke look a little scared and looked and Sakura, and all she did was mouth at him to pick Tohru up. Sasuke looked down at the little girl, and smirked mischievously at Tohru. He picked Tohru up in his arms and began to tickle her. Tohru squealed and began to squirm, trying to get away from Sasuke.

Naruto laughed at the sight, and then looked passed Sakura's shoulder, and saw a shy little boy. _That boy must be Kyo _ Naruto thought. Kyo had green eyes, and his hair was black with red highlights.

"Well, hello there." Naruto said kindly to the boy. He walked over to the boy and hold out his hand. Kyo shyly took it, and Naruto shook his hand.

"My name is Naruto. The girl is Sakura, and the other boy is Sasuke." Kyo nodded his head and said nothing. Naruto smiled and said, "I heard you go to the ninja academy. Do you like learning how to become a ninja?" Kyo's eyes went wide and he nodded his head really fast.

"Yes! I want to become a ninja just like Hiro-nii-san." Kyo said excitedly. Naruto laughed.

"I think me and you will get along just great! Believe it!" Naruto said, giving Kyo the thumbs up. Kyo giggle a little.

Then there was a loud cry. "Oh no! That must be the baby!" Sakura said and disappeared down the hall. Then the crying stopped and Sakura came out holding a cute little baby with very dark red hair, almost burgundy, and the baby had green eyes like her moms.

"Okay, baby Kagura, lets go see what the schedule says." Sakura said in a sweet voice, and once again disappeared into the kitchen. She came back out seconds later, and Kagura had a bottle in her mouth. Sakura walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, still holding the baby.

After awhile the baby finished her bottle, so Sakura set the baby on the floor and let the baby play with her toys. Sakura looked up to see only Sasuke standing there.

"Where's Naruto?" she asked.

"With the kids. They wanted to show Naruto the house." Sasuke answered.

Sasuke walked forward to the couch Sakura was sitting on. He sat on the other side of the couch and sighed, "This is hell. I'm going to go crazy if I have to live in the same house with that dobe."

Sakura laughed and said, "I'm sure you two will be too busy to fight." Sasuke looked at Sakura confused, she just laughed and said, "Well, Tohru seems to like you, so she is going to want to spend a lot of time with you. Kyo is comfortable with Naruto, so he will be spending time with him. You two won't have time to argue, unless you two are training together." Sakura sat there calmly as she watched the baby, and that got Sasuke slightly worried. If he would talked to her like this a month a go she would have been jumping down and screaming because Sasuke had said one sentence to her, but now she was just as calm as he was. "Sakura," Sasuke said and Sakura looked at him, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Sakura just stared at Sasuke with a confused look, but her mind was going hay-wired. _Oh no! He suspects something! Should I tell him? NO! He would go berserk! _ Sakura decided to act like she didn't know what Sasuke was talking about, but Sasuke notice her hesitation.

"No. Nothing to tell. Don't worry about me, Sasuke-kun." Now Sasuke knew something was wrong. If she would have thought he was worried about her, she would go crazy, but she wasn't. In fact she looked a little scared. Yep, she definitely wasn't telling him something. Sakura stood up, and picked up the now sleeping baby in her arms and said to Sasuke, "I'm going to go put Kagura in her crib, and then I'm going to bring my stuff upstairs." Sakura then walked out of the room. She brought Kagura to the nursery, and set her gently in her crib.

She went into the hallway, grabbed her bags, and headed upstairs. She brought her bags to what she thought was the master's bedroom, and set her bags down. Before she could do anything there was a voice from the door, "What are you doing in my room?" Sakura turned around and froze. She had a feeling that she should get out of the room now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stood there rooted to the spot. She knew she needed to get out of there, but it was like fear had her frozen to the spot. The guy who she suspected to be Hiro, had eyes like his father's, and black hair like his mother's. His hair was cut just like Sasuke's, but his hair was a little shorter. The boy was way taller then Sakura. But when had that ever imitated Sakura? Bigness was never a problem for her. She had beat up people ten times this guy's size, but the thought didn't comfort her. She was still scared of Hiro.

Sakura finally found her voice and said, or more like stuttered, "A-are you Hiro-san?" Hiro didn't answer, but just looked her up and down like he was checking her out, and said, "You can call me 'Hiro'."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched a little with the way he was looking at her, and the tone of his voice when he spoke to her. "This isn't the master's bedroom?" she asked.

"No, this is my room, but you can sleep here if you want, as long as I get to sleep in my room, too?" Hiro smirked at her like he suspect to her to fall at his feet, and beg of him to let her sleep him. Well, she will not give him that pleasure. Sakura glared at the boy.

"No, thank you. I'll sleep in the master's bedroom; _you_ can sleep in _your_ room." Hiro had the nerve to laugh, but then he started walking towards her, and Sakura automatically stiffen. He stopped in front of her, but then bent down and picked up her bags and said, "I'll take your bags to the master's bedroom." Then turned and walked out of the door.

Sakura hesitated a little, but then followed. _He can't hurt me if Sasuke-kun and Naruto are here. _Sakura followed Hiro a little ways down the hall until they stopped in a big beautiful room. Only problem was it was all white. Everything was white, which was a little boring for Sakura's taste. Sakura was too busy examining the room to notice that Hiro was right behind her until she felt a hand rub her bum.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakura turned around slapped the guy, leaving a big red hand mark on his face.

"Ow! Little feisty aren't we, I like that." He winked at her, and she flipped him off. The guy just laughed and walked out of the room.

Sakura sat on the bed. She began to mumble to herself. "How dare he! Feisty! Ugh!" but then was sound of someone clearing their throat, as if to get attention. Sakura lifted her head, and saw Sasuke leaning against the door. "I heard you yelling something about a pervert, and then I heard the sound of someone getting slapped. I just came and check on what it was about." Sasuke said and then waited for her to tell him about what he heard. Sakura made another disgusting sound, like she was disgusted of something, but said, "The oldest perverted son thought he could rib my bum and get away with it. But I showed him, and slapped him hard across the face, but the guy had the nerve to say I was feisty and that he like that. He's disgusting." Sasuke knew that wasn't the only thing bothering her because her face was as white as the room they were in. _What is she afraid of? Doesn't she know that I'm here to protect her, that I wont let anything happen to her…whoa! Where did that come from? Oh well, I guess I'm going to go have a talk with this Hiro guy. _"Naruto and the kids are hungry." Sasuke said.

"Oh, right! What do you want to eat?" Sakura asked.

"Anything but ramen." Was all he said, and left the room.

When he saw Sakura go down stairs, Sasuke to what he was sure was Hiro's room. He opened the door, and sure enough, there was a boy about 15 years old lying on his bed. The boy looked up when Sasuke came in, "Who are you?" was all the guy asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha, huh? What do you want?" Hiro asked, raising his eyebrows at Sasuke.

"Don't you touch Sakura again, or say anything perverted to her again."

"What? Is she your girlfriend?"

"What she is to me doesn't matter. Stay away from her." Sasuke glared at Hiro.

"Or what?" Hiro had an incredulous look.

"You'll have to deal with me. Don't you say or do anything perverted to my teammate, or I wont be so nice next time. Instead of a warning, you'll get your ass kicked." And with that, Sasuke walked out of the room to find Naruto leaning against the wall. "Were you listening?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. What did he do to Sakura-chan?" Naruto answered. The two of them began to walk back down the stairs, and Sasuke replied, "He rubbed her ass."

"HE WHAT?! Why I oughta…"

"Don't go back up there." Sasuke interrupted, "I've already taken care of it."

"Whatever, but if he does it again you better let me in on the action." This time Sasuke smirked and said, "You've got it."

After supper, and the dishes were cleaned, Sakura went inside the living room were Sasuke was fixing up his blow-up mattress; Naruto was already asleep on the couch. Without a word Sakura bent down and help Sasuke set-up his bed, and he didn't stop her. They were silent until the task was done and Sasuke was about to get under the blanket, but Sakura spoke.

"Sasuke-kun…um, did you threaten Hiro-san about what he did to me earlier because he seemed a little mad at supper." Sasuke almost laughed, a "little mad" was a under statement. At supper Hiro had barged in while everyone was beginning to eat. He fixed his plate, and then barged out of the kitchen door again, slamming it shut behind him. While everyone had stared at the door that Hiro had just walked through, Sasuke just smirked and continue to eat his food.

When Sakura didn't get an answer from Sasuke, she knew the answer, and began to lecture him, or well tried, she doubt he would listen to her anyways.

"Sasuke-kun…you know you shouldn't do that. Our mission was to watch over the house and kids, and that includes Hiro-san. So, you shouldn't…" but Sasuke interrupted her.

"It's also my mission and duty to watch over you and protect you. Remember what Kakashi said to me and Naruto earlier." When Sasuke said that, Sakura, to Sasuke's surprise, looked down at the ground with a sad look. He was confused. _What's her problem? Wouldn't that make her happy?_

"Is that the only reason?" Sakura said, "Because it's your mission or duty because that was Kakashi said." Sasuke just stared at her for a second, but said, "It's my duty as teammate…and a friend."

Sakura looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you for being there for me, Sasuke. You're a good friend." Sakura stood up and turned out the lights, and Sasuke climbed into his bed, he was about to close his eyes, but Sakura said one more thing before she went up stairs, "Good night, Sasuke. Sweet dreams."

"Hn."

Sakura climbed into her bed, and lie down and thought about what had happen that day, and Hiro.

_Why does he scare me so much? Ever since that night, I've been scared of every boy, but it was never like this. I'm trying to forget that night, but he makes me remember. Why? I wonder if I should tell Sasuke? What will he do? Knowing him as the avenger, he is going to want to know who it was, but even I cant tell him that if I wanted to. _Sakura lie there for a while until her eyes became heavy, and she went to sleep, with dreams of that night.

Sasuke lied in bed thinking. What was wrong with Sakura, and why hasn't she told her yet. Normally he wouldn't care, but something has happened to her. He remembers one time during training about two weeks ago he noticed some bruises. He knew they didn't come from training. He could tell by the way they looked, that someone gave her those bruises. When Sasuke realized that, he got angry and his avenger side of him wanted to kill the person that hurt Sakura. _But why hasn't she told me, if someone did hurt her? _Before Sasuke closed his eyes and went to sleep, one thought went was in his mind.

_I will find out what is wrong with her._

_**Sorry that the chapter is short, but be sure to keep reading because I'll update really soon, and Sasuke/Sakura fans are going to LOVE the next chapter!!! Leave me lots of reviews please!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys! Warning: this has a attempt rape scene here, if you don't want to read then skip the beginning that is in italics. Oh and this is a short chapter!!!!! But sweet!_**

_**Sakura walked through the woods in the dark sweaty and dirty from doing some late night training. She was smiling though. She was getting stronger. Sakura walked along the path, and she could see the village from where she was. The streets were bright from the street lights. She started running, deciding she wanted to get home fast. She had a bad feeling, but suddenly a arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth. She was being dragged back into the woods, where no one could possibly hear her screams.**_

_**Sakura began to struggle, but the grasp around her waist tightened, and she was dragged deeper into the woods. Suddenly she was thrown down onto the grown. She tried to get up and fight the person who attacked her, but she couldn't get up. She was being hold down by chakra binds. Sakura struggled but it did no good. Sakura looked at the person before with fear filled eyes. She couldn't see the man's face because it was covered by a mask. Sakura began to cry, and tried to scream for help but a hard fist came down onto her throaght, making her voice sound raspy, and she could barely even cry. **_

_**Sakura looked at the guy, who was staring at her body with lust in his eyes. Sakura began to cry harder. She was going to be raped, in the middle of the forest. She couldn't fight back because of the chakra binds, and she couldn't scream because the guy had hurt her lungs to bad for her to find her voice at the moment. She was helpless. The sick minded pervert made her vulnerable to him. The bastard!**_

_**Suddenly the guy climbed on top of her, and covered her eyes with a blind fold. Great! Now she couldn't see! That bastard will pay! Suddenly the guy kissed her hard. She bit down, but the guy just laughed a little, but Sakura only barely heard it. She felt the guy lick her neck, and his hand was going up her dress. **_

_**Sakura finally found some of her voice and in a raspy voice she was saying, "No…no! Please don't! Sasuke-kun help me!" Then she was being shaked hard and someone was yelling "Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura, began to squirm. Dear kami, the guy knew her name, but the voice kept calling… "Sakura! Sakura!"**_

Sakura shot up in bed with a scream escaping her mouth. She felt someone place their hand on each of her arms, as if to hold her there. Sakura panicked and began to struggle, but the hands tighten their hold on her, so she began to scream, "NO! DON'T! LEAVE ME ALONE! SASUKE!"

"Sakura, stop it! It's me, Sasuke! I'm here! It's just a dream. It's okay, I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you." Sakura stopped struggling and saw Sasuke sitting on her bed beside her.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she asked, she wanted to be sure it was truly him.

"Hn." Relief shown all over her tear stained face, and before she could stop herself, she threw her arms around his neck, and sobbed her heart out onto his shoulder.

Sasuke sat there stiff for a second, but relaxed. He looked towards the door and saw Naruto and the kids with worried faces, and Naruto was trying to shush the crying baby that had woken from Sakura's scream. He mouthed at Naruto for him and the others to go back to bed. Naruto nodded, and he shut the door.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, but he remembered what his mom would do when he had bad dreams as a kid. Not knowing what else to do he wrapped one of his arms around Sakura's waist, and pulled her onto his lap and rocked back and forth while stroking her hair, just like his mom did for him when he was youn, and they were still alive.

Sasuke did this until she stopped crying, and was just resting her head on his shoulder. She stayed like that for awhile, and Sasuke just stroke her soft hair. Then she sat up, still sitting in Sasuke's lap.

"I'm sorry about this."

"Hn." Sasuke tuck a hair that had fallen in front of her eys behind her ear.

"Want to tell me about it?" Sakura shook her head, "I just want to forget." She said in a sad voice. Sasuke nodded, understanding. _If she wants to tell me, she'll tell me when she's ready. _Sasuke tried to take Sakura off of his lap, but she tighten her hold around his neck.

"Wait. Sasuke-kun, could you stay here with me tonight? Please?"

"Hn." He picked Sakura up, and put her back in bed, then he climbed in on the other side. She snuggled closer to Sasuke, and he put a arm around her, making her stay close to him. Sakura went to sleep immediately, but Sasuke stayed awake. _Judging by what she was saying while she was having tha dream, she was being hurt by someone or something. _Sasuke glared when he thought that. _By the way she has been acting around people, well actually guys, including m; someone really did hurt her. If he did what he thought he did to her then, I will KILL the person who hurt her. Well I already want to kill the guy, but his death will be ten times worst. But I wish Sakura would tell me. _Sasuke looked at the sleeping Sakura, and smirked. He told her he would always protect her, and that's what he meant. For some reason Sasuke was happy that during her dream and after she had called _his_ name for help. Sasuke suddenly felt like it was right to protect her from all harm because he cared for her. Not because it would damage the team if she was hurt, but because didn't want her to get hurt.

Sasuke went to sleep. He wasn't on the outside, but on the inside he was smiling because he had his Sakura in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke woke up that morning with Sakura still in his arms, but she looked relax, like she hadn't had a relaxing sleep in days. Now that Sasuke thought on it, he remembered that he notice that for a few weeks Sakura would come training with dark circle under her eyes.

Sasuke decided he would let Sakura sleep in since she looked so relaxed and probably needed the sleep. Sasuke moved a little, but the arm that was around his waist tightened and Sakura buried her face deeper into his chest. When Sasuke saw this, there was a small hint of a smile on his face. He began to wonder why it felt so good to wake up with Sakura in his arms, and how right it felt, like it was meant to be.

Sasuke shook her gently, and said, "Sakura, wake up." Sakura squirmed a little, but Sasuke kept shaking her to wake her up, finally she opened her eyes.

"Mmmh…morning, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. I thought I might let you sleep in, and I'll cook breakfast."

"That would be nice, Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him. He got up to leave, and was about to close the door behind him when Sakura's voice stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun? Thank you…for everything."

"Hn." And he was out the door. Sakura went back to sleep on the warmth that Sasuke had left behind.

Sakura woke up, feeling better, now that she had gotten some sleep. She blushed when she realized that the reason she had slept so well was because Sasuke had slept in the bed with her. Sakura sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Sakura then realized it was very quiet in the house. She didn't hear the children, or Naruto's loud voice. Sakura got out bed, left the room, and cautiously walked down the stairs. She heard noises coming from the kitchen, and walked in there, and laughed. Sasuke Uchiha was doing the dishes.

"What's so funny?"

"You, doing the dishes. I'd never thought I would see the great Sasuke Uchiha doing the dishes." Sasuke shrugged and continued doing the dishes. It was silent between the two, until Sakura couldn't take it and asked, "Where are Naruto and the kids?"

"Kyo is at the ninja academy; Naruto took him there this morning. Then he told me he was going to take Kagura and Tohru to the park."

"Oh, will the baby be okay?"

"I'm sure the baby will be okay, I don't think the dobe is stupid enough to lose the baby or put it in any danger." Sakura nodded, but asked, "Did he take the baby bag?" Sasuke nodded and she giggled again, and Sasuke looked up, "What are you giggling about now?"

"Naruto carrying a baby bag. Oh, and will…"

"They'll be back before lunch." Sakura was surprised. _Did he just read my mind? Or am I that predictable? _Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was still doing the dishes.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I should be the one doing the dishes, since you're the one that cooked breakfast."

"It's fine. I do the dishes all the time at my house." Sakura giggle again when he said that, and he raised his eyebrows at her. "Is it that funny?" Before Sakura could answer there was a noise of both of their stomachs growling. Sakura blushed a little and said; "I guess you didn't fix breakfast for yourself, huh? Well, since you did the dishes, I'll make breakfast for the both of us. Is there anything you have in mind?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Okay then, it will be a surprise." And she went to work on cooking their breakfast.

Thirty minutes later the dishes were all clean and Sasuke was sitting at the table, patiently waiting for her to get done cooking. Sasuke wish she would hurry up; his was starving and wanted to eat something now. As if on cue, Sakura grabbed a plate, put the food on the plate, and placed in front of Sasuke with a glass of milk. On the plate was a biscuit, but Sakura had poured some stuff all over it.

"What is it?" he asked, still staring at the orangish looking stuff on the gravy.

"It's biscuit and gravy. The gravy is tomato gravy. You'll like it, I promise." Not wanting to upset her, Sasuke grabbed a fork, cut off a piece of the biscuit, and ate it. _Wow…this is good. I'm going to have to ask Sakura how she made it when this mission is over…or she could just move in with me…WOAH! Where did that come from? _Sasuke looked at Sakura, who was waiting for him to tell her what he thought of her cooking, he nodded his head and Sakura smiled. She fixed her own plate and sat across from Sasuke. They ate in silence for a while until Sakura asked, "What are you going to do today, Sasuke-kun?"

"Train."

"Oh…can I train with you? Or do you want to be alone?"

"Hn. Be ready in ten minutes." And with that he put his plate in the sink, and Sakura did so as well.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." And she hurries out of the kitchen. She ran to her room, got dressed into her training clothes and grabbed her weapons. She brushed her teeth and hair, and put on the perfume she had gotten from Sasuke last month on her birthday. Sakura was a little surprised because she didn't expect a present from him, but she had a suspicion that Kakashi and Naruto had something to do with it. Either they forced him, or dragged him along with them when they went shopping for her birthday present and he had nothing else to do, but Sakura didn't care. She was really happy when he gave her the present even though when he gave her the wrapped package he just said, "Happy birthday" and walked away, but Sakura expected that of him.

Sakura ran out of her room and collided with a different body. Sakura stumbled back a bit, but didn't fall. Sakura looked up and saw Hiro smirking down at her.

"Hey there, baby." Sakura glared when he said "baby" and wanted to slap him.

"My name is Sakura, not baby." Hiro laughed a little and then corner Sakura against the wall, and Sakura's eyes went wide with fear. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Hiro beat her to it.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Nothing with you." She glared at him, and pushed him away from her, and turned towards the stairs to see Sasuke at the bottom, and he was glaring at Hiro.

Sakura notices Hiro tense a little bit, but then he stalked passed Sakura and down the stairs. He shoved passed Sasuke and went out of the door, slamming the door behind him. Sakura looked back at Sasuke and he looked like he was in deep thought. "Um…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked back at her and was silent for a few second until he said, "Come on, lets go."

The walked to their normal training spot was quiet until Sakura asked with a slightly worried tone.

"Um…Sasuke-kun, do you think Kagura and Tohru are okay? I mean this is Naurto." Sasuke rolled his eyes and said in a bored tone, "Oh, please, what could possibly happen?" Sakura didn't say anything else after that, but was still worried.


	5. Chapter 5

A very frustrated Naruto was walking around the park as if he was looking for something, or someone. He sighed; Sakura was going to kill him. He was so determine on taking good care of Kagura he had somehow lost Tohru. He was sure Tohru was just playing a game, but Naruto wasn't having fun. Naruto was just about to use his clone jutsu and have a search party with his clones, but a shy voice from behind him stop him.

"N-Naruto-kun? I-is something wrong? Y-you l-look a little frustrated." Naruto turned around to see Hinata Hyuuga, and for some reason Naruto felt his heart beat a little faster.

"Oh, hi Hinata. Yeah, I am a little frustrated. You see I'm watching theses two kids and the baby I have here is Kagura, but Tohru the other one I cant find. She apparently decided to play hide-and-seek with me without telling me." Hinata giggle when he told her that.

"W-why are you w-watching these kids?" Hinata asked.

"Well yesterday Kakashi-sensei gave us a mission that will be lasting for about two months. These kids parents are going away for two months so me, Sasuke, and Sakura are watching over the kids and the house until the parents come back."

"O-oh, w-well, I'll h-help you f-find T-Tohru. I-I could use my byacagun." (A/N: Did I spell that wrong?)

"Oh! Wow, Hinata, thanks! That will be a lot of help." Hinata blush but then activated her byacagun. She looked around, but then saw a giggling little girl behind a tree.

"Does she have red hair that is to her shoulders?"

"Yeah, she does!" Naruto looked relieved.

"She's behind the tree that is in front of the swing set." A second later Hinata realized she had the baby in her arms and Naruto was gone. She looked towards the tree that she saw the little girl behind and saw Naruto walking towards her holding Tohru's hand. Once he was right beside Hinata.

"Thanks for your help Hinata. We are about to head back to the house. It's almost lunchtime and I'm sure Sakura will want us there by lunch. Hey, do you want to eat with us? Sakura's cooking is really good, and I know she'll have plenty for you to eat." Naruto didn't know why, but he all of the sudden he wanted Hinata by his side. _Why do I feel this way? _Naruto wondered.

Hinata blushed when Naruto asked her to come with him to have lunch. _Oh my, Naruto just asked me if I wanted to have lunch with him. There will be other people there, but I can't help but feel happy. _

"I-I'd l-love to have l-lunch w-with you, N-Naruto-kun." Naruto's already big smile went bigger and he opened his mouth to say something but Tohru beat him to it.

"YAY! She comes! She comes! Well what are you waiting for? Lets go!" Tohru was jumping up and down, and Hinata smiled at the cute little girl and Naruto laughed. Hinata, who was still holding Kagura, and Naruto, who was holding Tohru's hand, all left the park.

Once they were a few blocks away from the house Hinata saw Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha coming the other way. Sakura smiled when she saw Hinata.

"Hello, Hinata!"

"H-hello."

"Guess what!" Naruto said, "Hinata is going to be eating lunch with us!"

"I-if it's alright with Sakura-san and Sasuke-san."

"Call me Sasuke." Was all Sasuke said and Hinata took it as he didn't care one way or the other.

"Of course you can, stay for supper if you want to. You can also stay the night if you want, it would be nice to have a girl my age at the house. And you can call me 'Sakura' none of that 'san' stuff. We're friends right?" Sakura smiled at Hinata. Hinata nodded her head and said, "Um…I would like to stay the night, but first I need to call my place and let some one know, so they want worry."

"Then it's settle." Sakura said beaming at Hinata. She really did need a girl around the house that was her age and was her friend.

They arrived at the house, and Hinata asked where the phone was. Sakura showed her where it was, and went into the kitchen. Hinata punched in the digits to Neji's cell and it began to ring. On the second ring Neji answered.

"Yeah."

"N-Neji-nii-san, i-it's me, H-Hinata."

"Something wrong?"

"Um…no. I just talked to Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto-kun and they've invited me to dinner and I will be staying the night with them."

"Why not just with Sakura? She doesn't live with them? Why are those boys staying the night with you and Sakura?" Neji's voice was dark and over protective, but Hinata told Neji about team 7's mission. When she was done telling Neji about the mission he relaxed a little.

"S-so I-I'll be staying at this house with Sakura."

"Fine, just call me tomorrow when you're ready to leave, and I'll come pick you up."

"Oh, you don't have to…" Neji interrupted her and his voice was a little commanding.

"Call me tomorrow when you are ready to leave and I'll come pick you up."

"But…" Hinata thought it was a little unnecessary of him to be so protective of her.

"Hinata…"

"Okay, Neji-nii-san. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." And then there was a click, showing that he hung up. Hinata sighed, but then heard a slight chuckle from behind her. She turned around and saw Naruto leaning against the wall behind her.

"So, that Hyuuga is still overly protective of you. He sure is a bastard sometimes."

"O-oh, but he is actually pretty kind when you get to know him."

"I'm sure he is." Then Naruto laughed. "But he has nothing to worry about. You're safe with me. I'll always protect you, Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed when he said "chan" with her name, but Naruto meant what he said. He would always protect her with his life, but why he felt this way, he did not know.

"Come on," he said to Hinata, "lunch is ready and Sakura had the table set."

"O-oh, I would've help, if she would've asked me." Naruto laughed.

"Nonsense! You're a guest, so she wouldn't want you to help with anything, but relax."

Hinata followed Naruto to the kitchen, and just as he said, the table was set and everyone but her and Naruto was sitting at the table. The two of them sat down, and everyone ate the lunch that was cooked by Sakura.

After lunch you could hear noises from the kitchen as Sakura cleaned up. Naruto and Hinata were sitting together on the couch watching TV, and Tohru had dragged Sasuke outside to play, much to Sasuke's dismay, but he couldn't tell the kid "no" when she looked like she would cry if he didn't go outside for her, and Sasuke, ever since the day of his parents death and he had cried, couldn't stand when he saw a little kid cried, and plus Sakura was looking at him, and even though her face showed no expression he knew that he better go outside with Tohru like she wanted. The baby was a sleep in her crib, and so the whole house was quiet except for the noise coming from the kitchen of Sakura cleaning and from the TV.

It was like this for an hour, and Sasuke had brought back in a sleeping Tohru. Tohru's little legs were wrapped around Sasuke's waist, and her arms were around his neck. It was the cutest thing Sakura had ever seen.

"She was tired I guess. I'll go put her in her room." Sasuke said then went up stairs.

A few minutes later Sakura was sitting with Naruto and Hinata watching TV when Naruto looked at his watch and then looked at Hinata. "It's time for me to go pick up Kyo from the ninja academy." He said.

"Want to come with me?" Sakura saw the blush on Hinata's face when Naruto asked her that and Sakura smirked.

"S-sure, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata replied shyly.

"Great! Sakura, we'll be back in awhile."

"Take as long as you like. You can take Kyo out with you and Hinata since he's been at the ninja academy all day."

"Okay. Bye Sakura." They left, and Sakura was alone. Well, Sasuke was still here, but didn't come down stairs yet. Sakura figured he was probably sleeping, or Tohru woken up a little and wanted him to stay in there with her. She smiled at the thought. Sakura felt tired and sleepy and decided to lie down and close her eyes.

After had just fallen asleep when the door was suddenly opened and slammed shut, waking Sakura up at once and making her groan, but decided to ignore it. She tried to go back to sleep, but felt this breath on her face. Sakura opened her eyes and saw these brownish-reddish eyes. Before Sakura could scream from being startle, Hiro's lips came crashing down on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura was surprised at first, but then she began to struggle and tried to get away from Hiro, but all he did was drag her off of the couch and forced her to lie down on the ground. His lips left hers so he could lie on top of her. "Get off of me!" she yelled, but he ignored her, and before he kissed her again she screamed, "SASUKE!" and then his toung was in her mouth. Sakura felt like she would vomit when his toung stroke hers. She struggled some more, but he held her down. Then she bit down on his toung…hard. For an instant she taste blood in her mouth, but finally Hiro's lips left hers, but he was angry.

"Ow! You bitch!" and he raise his hand as if he was going to slap her, but then he was suddenly yanked off of her and was flying in the air and then he hit the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Sakura didn't even looked to see why Hiro was unconscious, but instead she curled up into a little ball, shaking and crying. She was scared. It almost happened. _No! I can't deal with that again!_ Sakura then felt someone's hand on her arm. She jerked her arm away from the hand and cry harder and scream.

"No! Get away from me!"

"Sakura, look at me! It's me, Sasuke! He's not going to hurt you again." Sakura looked up to see concern onyx eyes. She whimpered and then wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck like she did the night she had the bad dream and cried on his shoulders. She felt Sasuke wrap his arms around Sakura's waist and stroke her back.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I was so scared! I fought back but he was too strong."

"Shhh," was all Sasuke said while stroking her back and rocking back and forth, but she continues to talk.

"I try to stop him. I couldn't let him hurt me. I couldn't go through it again." Sasuke stopped every thing he was doing when she said those last few words. _Again?! Someone has hurt her like he did?! Or did they succeed? _Sasuke moved Sakura to where she was looking at him.

"Again? What do you mean 'again'?" he asked her but Sakura just looked away and he knew that someone had raped her, and the bruises he saw a few weeks ago on her made sense, and so was her sudden scare of boys all made sense.

"Dammit!" he was mad, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, and he felt a little hurt, but he didn't show it.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun. I was just so scared that he might come back if told anyone. I'm sorry." She looked away as if she was ashamed, but Sasuke made her look at him.

"Tell me what happened." She nodded. _I've wanted to tell someone, but I was scared, but now I can. Thank you, Sasuke_

Warning: Rape scene, don't read until it says "flashback over" if you don't want to read the flashback!

_**Flashback:**_

_**Sakura walked through the woods in the dark sweaty and dirty from doing some late night training. She was smiling though. She was getting stronger. Sakura walked along the path, and she could see the village from where she was. The streets were bright from the streetlights. She started running, deciding she wanted to get home fast. She had a bad feeling, but suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth. She was being dragged back into the woods, where no one could possibly hear her screams.**_

_**Sakura began to struggle, but the grasp around her waist tightened, and she was dragged deeper into the woods. Suddenly she was thrown down onto the grown. She tried to get up and fight the person who attacked her, but she couldn't get up. She was being hold down by chakra binds. Sakura struggled but it did no good. Sakura looked at the person before with fear filled eyes. She couldn't see the man's face because a mask covered it. Sakura began to cry, and tried to scream for help but a hard fist came down onto her throat, making her voice sound raspy, and she could barely even cry. **_

_Sakura looked at the guy, who was staring at her body with lust in his eyes. Sakura began to cry harder. She was going to be raped, in the middle of the forest. She couldn't fight back because of the chakra binds, and she couldn't scream because the guy had hurt her lungs to bad for her to find her voice at the moment. She was helpless. The sick minded pervert made her vulnerable to him. The bastard!_

_**Suddenly the guy climbed on top of her, and covered her eyes with a blindfold. Great! Now she couldn't see! That bastard will pay! Suddenly the guy kissed her hard. She bit down, but the guy just laughed a little, but Sakura only barely heard it. She felt the guy lick her neck, and his hand was going up her dress. **_

_**Sakura finally found some of her voice and in a raspy voice she was saying, "No…no! Please don't! Sasuke-kun help me!" That seemed to make the guy mad, because suddenly she was being slapped over and over again, and the guy began to hit her and abuse her all over her body until she was crying and still in a raspy voice that was barely heard, "Stop it! Please stop!" but the guy slapped her again and she shut up, not wanting the guy to start beating her again.**_

_**Suddenly her dress was ripped open and her bra and panties were ripped off. She heard guy groan and then his mouth was on her breasts. She began to squirm, trying in vain to get away, but the man holds her still, and Sakura cried silently. The man enters two fingers in her vagina, thrusting them into her in a fast motion. The guys did this for a few minutes then he stopped and Sakura didn't feel anything for a few minutes, and she prayed that he was leaving because he wasn't on top of her anymore, but then she felt hot breath where his fingers were, and then he was licking, biting, and sucking her vagina.**_

_**Sakura couldn't help her body reactions to what the guy was doing. It was like her body had its own mind when she moaned and bucked her hips against his mouth. The guy grabbed her ass and held her there. Sakura bit her mouth to keep herself from moaning. Finally she came in his mouth, but the guy continue to eat her out, and this time Sakura couldn't stop from moaning and squirming until she came a second time, and finally he stop. Sakura just cried silently, but her crying was stopped when something was shoved into her mouth. "Suck. And don't you dare hurt me or I'll kill you." She felt something sharp poking her neck.**_

_**Sakura began to suck the guy's dick. The guy moaned and moved the sharp object away. Sakura felt like vomiting, but she continues to suck slowly. "Oh yes." She heard the guy moan silently, and then he was holding her face and thrusting into her mouth until he came into her mouth. He moved off of her face and told her to swallow. Trying hard not to vomit, she obeyed.**_

_**Then she felt his mouth on her neck again and then he whispering her ear while rubbing her crotch. "I'm going to fuck you, now."**_

"_**Oh, no…please don't."**_

"_**Oh, yes…I will." And before she could protest again she felt the guy thrust into her fast and hard. Her voice had finally came back and she cried out in pain, but he continue to thrust into her.**_

"_**Stop it! Stop it! Please stop!" but he ignored her and continue to fuck her until he came into her. He got up and she could hear him walking away. She began to cry, and she felt like she was there for hours until she felt footsteps coming near her. She screamed, but she felt a hand on her lips, and then someone softly whispered. "Shhh…it's okay. I'm not going to hurt, I'm going to take you home." And then she past out.**_

_**Flashback Over**_

"After that I woke up wrapped up in a blanket, and I was in my bed. It was time for me to leave that morning to go training. I didn't want to worry anyone and be forced to answer questions so I force myself to go training. When I got home I healed the bruises." Sakura began to cry again.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun, I wasn't strong enough. I-if I was stronger I could've probably gotten away from the guy."

"Shhh…the guy was most likely an advance ninja that you couldn't handle." Then there was a sound of the door opening and closing, and he could hear Naruto's voice, but when Naruto, Hinata, and Kyo came in the living room all but one was quiet. Naruto came running to them and knelt down by Sasuke and Sakura.

"What happened?" he asked. Sasuke nodded toward the unconscious Hiro.

"He attacked her. I heard her scream from upstairs and when I got down here she was on the floor, with him on top of her. His hand was raised like he was about to slap her. I grabbed him and flew him against the wall pretty hard and he passed out. She's still scared because," he looked at Sakura and she nodded her head, "she was attack a few weeks ago. Someone raped her in the woods."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, and Hinata was angry too. Angry that someone would hurt her friend, she had her byakugan activated. Sasuke's eyes were red and you could see the black commas in his eyes. He was pissed. Pissed that someone had dare to hurt Sakura when they should have known who her teammate was if they were a ninja, and he was pissed that she thought it would be safe to walk around the woods at night, and he was pissed at himself for not being there to protect her. His eyes scanned the room till they landed on Hiro. His eyes narrowed. _Oh, how he would pay for hurting Sakura…well, he couldn't say I didn't warn him. _

Naruto glared at the motionless form of Hiro, who should be waking up any minute. _That boy is going to get his ass kicked when wakes up, then he'll learn not to touch Sakura, and when Sasuke and I find the bastard who raped her…well, he's as good as dead. _Naruto looked at Hinata and was surprised when he saw her byakugan activated. _Yep, this guy is in for a world of pain. Hinata's gentle punch isn't really gentle._

"Hey, Hinata-chan, I think you should go home and coma back some other time. I don't think today is a good day for…" Naruto trailed off when she started shaking her head. Hinata usually did what people ask of her.

"I want to stay and be here for Sakura. She is my friend, and it is my part as a friend to stay by her side when she is going through a crisis." Hinata spoke in a determine voice and her pearl eyes, which were beautiful in Naruto's opinion, showed determination. Naruto smiled at Hinata and nodded his head.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and saw that she was resting her head on his shoulder, and she was asleep. Sasuke vowed then that he would always protect Sakura. Sasuke wrapped one arm under Sakura's knees, and another around her waist and picked her up bridal style, and walked up stairs to her room. He laid the sleeping Sakura in her bed, and covered her up with blankets. He looked at her for a while, and suddenly remembers the end of her story when she was telling him that she was raped. He remembered about her unknown savior that had carried her back home. _How did the person know where she lived, unless he knew her? _Sasuke thought on it for a while then he remembered the promise he had made to Kakashi yesterday. _I think I need to pay Kakashi a visit._


	7. Chapter 7

That night Sasuke pretended to be asleep while Naruto lie down on the couch until he was snoring very loudly, and Sakura and Hinata were sleeping upstairs. He checked through every room, including Hiro's, to see if everyone was a sleep. For Hiro's apart he was more careful on seeing if he was sleep, so once Sasuke was out of the house he wouldn't pull a fast one. Once Sasuke was positive everyone was a sleep he left the house. 

Sasuke walked through the streets quietly so one: he could listen just incase the rapist was at again and he could kill him and two: so no crazy fan girl will come literally popping out of no where. Sasuke decided to go to the bridge where team 7 trained to check and make sure Kakashi wasn't doing any late night training.

When Sasuke got to the bridge he saw Kakashi throwing kunais at a marked target on a tree. Sasuke stood there quietly, not making any noise, watching Kakashi train until Kakashi suddenly stopped and looked at the number of kunais that had hit the target.

"Are you just going to stand there watching, or are you just going to say something?" Kakashi said without turning around.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" Kakashi finally turned around to see a glaring and extremely pissed off. "You know what I'm talking about. How did you know she was raped and why the hell did you not tell me."

"Well," Kakashi said as if he was answering a question he had to think on before answering, "her bruises were hint enough to me, and you cant deny that our Sakura-chan is beautiful."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about. Either you were the rapist and pretended to be a hero, or you really were the hero that rescued her and somehow knew that she was in trouble. I suggest you answer me now, Kakashi-sensei, or I might just vent my anger on you." Kakashi just stood there staring at Sasuke, until he finally spoke.

"No, Sasuke, I did not rape Sakura. I could never do that to her. She is like the daughter I never had; I could never hurt her. As for the guy who hurt her, he would've already been dead if I knew. Yes, I was the one who rescued her. She passed out on me before I could say it was me, but after that, I didn't think I should say it was me who rescued her because I was already too late and because I knew she probably just wanted to forget. So, I didn't say anything, but I guess she ended up telling you. That night I was doing some late night training just as she was, but not in the woods. While I was training I sensed a strong chakra and near it I sensed Sakura's chakra pattern, but it was very week. At first I thought she was training with someone, but I didn't recognize the other chakra pattern, so I decided to go check it out. I was here at the bridge that night, so it took me a while to find them in the woods. By the time I got there I saw…I saw Sakura naked and crying on the ground, being held down by chakra binds. The guy was already gone."

Sasuke had listen to every word Kakashi said, and he believed him. _But I still don't who the guy is._

"You sure you didn't recognize the chakra pattern?"

"Yeah. I know the chakra pattern of all of rookie nine and Gui's (A/N: Is that how you spell his name?)

team. It wasn't either one of them."

"Okay. I believe you, Kakashi-sensei. When I figure out who it is I'll let you know, but the guy will probably be dead by then." Sasuke stated to walk away, but he heard the slight chuckle of Kakashi. Yep, by the time Kakashi found out, the guy would be dead.

Kakashi smiled. _So, Sasuke has finally realized he has a soft spot for Sakura. How sweet. The rapist will be dying a long, slow, painful death. _

Sasuke slowly and quietly walked back towards the house he was staying at. He thought of what he learned. He knew all along that Kakashi wasn't the one that raped Sakura, he just wanted Kakashi to talk, and it worked. _I already know it's a ninja, and it's not one of the rookie nine, or Neji Hyuuga or Rock Lee. So it is definitely an advanced ninja, but how advance? Is the guy still in a team? _

Sasuke finally made it to the house. He went through the house one more time to make sure everyone was asleep. When he saw that everyone was asleep, he went back to his blow-up mattress and went to sleep.

The next morning Hinata woke up. She saw Sakura was still asleep and decided not to wake her up. Hinata climbed out of bed and went into the master's bathroom. She took a shower, dried her hair, got dress, brushed her teeth. When she got down stairs she saw that she was the only one awake. She grabbed the phone and dialed Neji's cell number. It ranged once and Neji answered.

"You ready to go?" was all Neji said.

"Yes." Hinata stated shyly.

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes. You better be ready by the time I get there." and then Neji hanged up. Hinata hanged up as well. _Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. _Hinata thought. Hinata grabbed a notepad that was beside the phone and took it to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and wrote a note to Sakura.

_Sakura, _

I'm leaving early this morning. Call me if you need me, or if you just want to talk. I'll come over anytime you want me to. Tell Naruto I'll see him soon.

Love always,

Hinata Hyuuga

When Hinata was done she placed the note pad in the middle of the table. Hinata stood up form the table and turned to leave the kitchen, but she came face to face with Hiro, and he was looking at her in a way she was sure that he had looked at Sakura.

Hinata took a step back, but stopped when her back was against the table. Hiro just took a step closer, smiling at her. "G-get a-away from m-me." she stuttered. _Dammit! Why do I have to stutter? _Hiro just smiled and placed one hand on the table of each side of her, blocking her.

"Aw, come on…I can show you a lot of fun."

"I-I…" but he stopped her stuttering by placing her lips on hers. She struggle to get away, but he just slipped his toung in her mouth. She placed her hands on his chest to push him away, but he just grabbed her hands and placed them on the table and held them there.

Suddenly he yanked his mouth away from hers. She saw that he had a kunai at his throat. She looked past his shoulder and saw her cousin with his byakugan activated. Naruto was behind him in a fighting stance.

"What do you think you are doing with my cousin. Are you stupid enough to not tell that she didn't want it and even more stupid to think that I will let you kiss my cousin." Hiro let go of Hinata, and she ran around him and behind Naruto.

"Bastard, you've just crossed the line." Naruto said, he was glaring, "You are in for pain."


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura stirred in her sleep while she dreamed that horrible dream again. Seconds later Sakura woke up sweating and crying. She looked around and saw that she was still in her room. _Why am I all of the sudden dreaming about that night? Maybe I need to get some air. _Sakura quickly slipped out of bed and slipped her sandals on. She made up the bed and left the room. As she descended the stairs she heard noises coming from the kitchen. She walked quietly closer to the kitchen, but without showing herself.

"Bastard, you just crossed the line. Get ready to feel pain." She gasped when she recognized Naruto's voice, and he sounded extremely pissed. She listened some more to figure out whom he was threatening, but she thought she already knew whom. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard another voice.

"What? She your girlfriend? Pretty thing aint she? I like the innocent and sweet looking ones. They're irresistible. Don't you boys think?" Hiro said in a teasing voice.

Sakura almost yelled out when she realize it was Hinata they were talking about. _She wasn't in bed when I got up. Oh God! Hiro didn't do anything to her did he? _ Well obviously he did or else Naruto wouldn't be so mad, but she hoped he didn't hurt Hinata.

"You lecherous idiot. How dare you say that about my cousin in front with me…a Hyuuga." She heard Neji's cold voice. Neji? Well he must have come at the right time to save Hinata. That was good.

"You sick bastard! You just made the wrong people mad!"

Sakura stepped in view of the kitchen doorway and saw everybody, and from the chakra she could sense, she could tell everybody in the kitchen was in a pissy mood. She saw Hiro take a step forward, and then she threw the kunai. Hiro stopped when a kunai landed sharply were his foot was about to step. Everyone in the room to see a glaring Sakura, but they noticed that she was only glaring at Hiro.

"There will be no fights in this house while I'm here. Especially when there are small children in this house. If you must fight then take it outside. Understand?" she said in a low threatening voice. Hinata and Naruto slowly nodded, but not with taking his glare off of Hiro. Neji glanced at Sakura and gave her a curt nod.

Hiro just snorted and looked away. This made Sakura's blood boil with rage, and she decided that she needed him out of the house before she went against the rule she just made and beat the guy to a pulp. "Hiro-san, I believe it is time for you to leave for your ninja training."

"Yeah? What of it?" was his only reply. Sakura was about to answer, but a voice from behind her answered for her. "So, leave _now_." Sakura turned to see Sasuke. He must have waked up from all of the noises.

Hiro glared at Sasuke, but it was nothing compared to the death glare Sasuke was giving him. Then he just glanced at Hinata, but she gasped and hid more behind Naruto. Hiro noticed and smirked, but then shoved past Neji and then left, slamming the door behind him. Lucky it didn't wake Kagura.

"Neji-san? Hinata?" Sakura said to get their attention. "Will you like to stay for breakfast? I don't mind."

"No," Neji answered, "we should go. Thanks for the offer." He walked out of the kitchen; Hinata stayed a few more seconds. "Um…t-thank you." Hinata said shyly and bowed at them respectfully. "Bye."

"Bye, Hinata-chan! Be careful, okay?" Naruto said. Hinata blushed but nodded and then she was gone. It was silent between the three teammates until Sakura said she would make breakfast and shooed them out of the kitchen. Sakura quickly made breakfast for everyone and by the time she was done everybody was awake. Everybody sat at his or her chairs while Sakura put Kagura in her high chair. She fed her her food and when she was done eating, Sakura burped her and put her back in her crib.

She went back to the kitchen and ate her breakfast. When Kyo was ready to go to the ninja academy Naruto walked him. A sleepy Tohru went back to sleep in her bed when she was done. Sakura stood up and cleared the table. She was about to do the dishes when Sasuke came in.

"I'm about to go training and Tohru is coming with me. She said she wanted to watch." Sasuke said when Sakura saw him come in.

"Okay, have fun." She smiled at him.

"Will you be okay on your own?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Sasuke hesitated but then he nodded his head and left. She hummed while she did the dishes, but stopped when she felt a presence behind her. Sakura quickly turned around and stiffened when she saw it was Hiro. "What do you want?" he just smirked and took a step closer towards her. She would have taken a step back but the counter was stopping her. Hiro bent his head down to her ear and she felt him grab her arms to hold her there as he whisper, "I want to fuck you." She gasped and her eyes widened when she realized that Hiro was _him. _The guy who shattered her confidence, who tore her world apart, who took her innocence. "Y-you're the one who r-rape me." He just smirked at her and she shivered when she felt his hand go up her shirt. "Miss me?" She felt his hand cover her breast and squeezed hard. She wince but she glared at him and said, "Go to hell." All he did was laugh softly and bent down to her ear again and whisper, "No, I rather take you somewhere where no one will hear your screams. Does that sound familiar?" he licked her ear, but then she shouted, "No! Get away from me!" she tried to push him away, but he grabbed both arms and pulled her towards his chest. His arms wrapped around her to hold her there. "No! Stop! Please don't!" but when she saw the leaves circle around her she began to sob, and then they were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke threw the kunai at his target and it hit the target in a flash. He threw a few more until he was tired of that and decided he would work on his fighting. He turned around to the dummys, but saw Tohru lying on the ground asleep. Sasuke smirked, but he walked over and picked the little girl up and proceed to carry her to the house. When arrived he realized it was all silent except for the TV going on in the living room. He walked up stairs and laid Tohru in her bed, and went downstairs. He walked into the living room and saw Naruto watching some cartoon, and laughing at the stupid things in the show.

"Hey, dobe where's Sakura?" Naruto frowned when Sasuke called him a dobe, but then looked bewildered when Sasuke asked about Sakura.

"She isn't with you?" when Sasuke raised a brow Naruto continued. "I thought she was with you and Tohru. And why did you leave the baby alone here?"

"We didn't. Sakura was suppose to stay here and watch the baby." Naruto looked worried when Sasuke said that. "Well, she wasn't here when I came home. I looked around for a note, but all I found was Kagura here alone." Sasuke immediately rushed to the kitchen, but only to see it empty except one small leaf on the kitchen floor. He just stood there and think for awhile until he rushed outside and ran around the house. He stopped when he found what he was looking for. He looked directly up the house to see one window…the window to Hiro's room.

Sakura immediately began to struggle when they finally stopped spinning, but the hold Hiro had on her tightened even more and she felt like she was going to suffocate. Then just like he did that night a few weeks ago, he threw her roughly to the ground, and once again she was held down by chakra binds. She began to sob when her dress was being ripped apart. Hiro buried his face in the crook of her neck and licked her there before he moved up to her ear. "You lucky this time," he whispered, "I'm not going to make you lose your voice. I want to here you screaming for me, and I want to feel your body writh under mine." Hiro's hand roamed her body, but he just laughed when Sakura began to cry harder. His mouth went back to her neck and she began to plead.

"P-please d-don't! Not again, please!" but he didn't listen except he just lowered his mouth to her breasts. Sakura struggled to try and move away but it was no good. She felt so helpless and weak because once again the bastard was going to get away with raping her, and now that she has seen his face, what will he do with her when he's done?

Sasuke jumped from branch to branch urgently as he try to sense for Sakura's chakra, and he began to look for a certain area. _Don't worry Sakura…I'm coming._

Sakura cried as she tried to block out the feeling of Hiro on top of her and of him doing the things he was doing to her. It was just like last time. She was completely helpless and…weak. _Wait weak? I was weak last time, but that was because I was out of chakra from training, but now I still have my chakra…but what good is that gonna do? _That was when she felt it…Sasuke's chakra! She was sure that was Sasuke's chakra pattern. She lift her head to see if he notice. He was just beginning to lick her vagina when he paused. Sakura moaned and bucked her hips to distract him. It work because he smirk and lowered his mouth and slowly began to lick her. She bucked her hips again to make sure she had his attention. Hiro just grabbed her ass to hold her there, and sucked her harder. Sakura began to moan to keep him distracted, but at the same time she concentrated real hard to strengthen her chakra. Hiro's mind was so filled with lust that he didn't even noticed, but continued to do what he was doing.

Sasuke traveled faster when he sense Sakura's chakra pattern, and continued to jump branch to branch in Sakura's direction.

Sakura expected him to wait till she comed for him to pull away, and she knew that Sasuke would be there before then. Though, Hiro surprised her when he moved away from her, and sat up on his knees. She began to panic when she saw that Hiro was pulling down his pants and boxers. He positioned himself in between her legs. He smirked at her, "Ready?" he whispered. She ignored him and began to breathe reall hard. She was scared. Where was Sasuke? Hiro was just about to enter her when she sense Sasuke was really close. She decided to scream.

"SASUKEEEE!" the second she yelled Sasuke's name he jumped from a tree and into the clearing of the woods where Hiro had taken her. Sasuke threw five kunais at Hiro making him jump away from Sakura. Sasuke quickly rushed towards her and undid the chakra bindings and brought her into his arms.

"You okay? Did he hurt you badly?" Sasuke asked her but she began to cry, though shaking her head. "Alright, stay here, I'm going to take care of him." He said the rest in a deathly voice. Sasuke stood up into a fighting stance, facing Hiro who had already pulled his pants up and was now in a fighting stance. Though, before they began to fight Hiro began to speak.

"How did you know where to find us? Did a little birdy tell you?" Sasuke just smirked and held up the leaf he had found on the kitchen floor.

"Oh…my bad, a little leaf told you." Hiro said sarcastictly, but Sasuke just continue to smirk, but he began to explain.

"Today when I got home and was looking for Sakura I went into the kitchen and noticed this leaf on the floor. I'd recognize this leaf anywhere. This leaf comes from only one kind of tree, and that's the sakura tree." Sasuke pointed to a sakura tree that was nearby that also stood out because it was the only one of its kind that was around. "That tree is out of place here because the rest are huge forest trees, but the reason it stands there is because Sakura planted it there. I know this because Naruto and I helped. This is the only area in the woods with a sakura tree."

"What does this have to do with how you found us here?"

"When I was examining the leaf I noticed it had mud on it. Earlier when I made you leave the house, you didn't go far. You stayed in one place that was in view of the house. So you must have seen everybody but Sakura leave the house. After you saw me leave you ran to the back of the house, walked up the wall, and climbed in through your window. It must have rain the night before because the ground was muddy, causing you to leave footprints. You stepped on this leaf sometime and it stuck to the bottom of your foot, until you kidnapped Sakura, where it fell off onto the kitchen floor."

"So? All that proves is that I kidnapped Sakura. You knew I was the one who kidnapped her the second you fucken showed up."

"Wrong," Sasuke said calmly, "I knew it was you the second I saw the leaf and the footprints."

"How the hell is that?" Hiro asked scepticly.

"There are no sakura trees anywhere near your house, Hiro. So when I realized that you stepped on this leaf somewhere around your house it got me wondering why do you have a leaf from a sakura tree around your house when there are no sakura trees around. Several weeks ago Sakura was raped one night at a clearing in this forest. She was blind folded before she had the chance to look around, but I can tell you right now that she was raped in this clearing, near that sakura tree. When the rapist left he must have stepped on this leaf when he was walking away. Of course he dropped it and left you to step on it and it get onto the bottom of your shoe. Funny thing is that the leaf fell from the rapists shoe _behind_ your house and directly below _your_ window. I know this because when I saw the footprint that you left directly below your window I noticed that you left a imprint of the leaf in the footprint when you stepped in that spot and on the leaf. There is only one way it could have gotten there. You were the one who raped her that night." Sasuke gave Hiro a death glare that could have killed him then if looks could kill, but all Hiro did was began to laugh.

"I cant believe it! A stupid little leaf gave me away. Well I guess you know all of the facts, which means that I'm going to have to…kill you." Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, but when he opened them he had activated his sharingan. Quietly and in the most threatening voice he said, "Not if I kill you first."


	10. Chapter 10

Hiro lunged forward towards Sasuke, but Sasuke simply moved out of the way but not without slicing Hiro's cheek leaving a nasty, bloody cut. Hiro stopped and faced Sasuke. He put his hand up to his cheek, when he brought it down to look at it, his hand was bloody. He glared at Sasuke while smirking and said, "Why didn't you kill me while you had the chance?" Sasuke just laughed softly, but returned the glared.

"Did you think I was going to let you die a fast painless death? Hell no! I want to see you in pain….lots of pain. Your not going to get away with what you did to Sakura. Your death is going to be long, slow, and very, _very_ painful." Hiro glared then charged forward. Sasuke did some quick hand signals and then blew the fire. Hiro moved out of the way, but still got burned badly.

Sakura watched, not knowing what to do. She was worried about Sasuke, but knew there was nothing she could do. She was so scared, but then somebody stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the fight. She looked up and saw Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi squat down to Sakura levels on the ground and pulled her up to her feet.

"Sakura, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine." but they knew that was a lie by the scare look on her face and she didn't take her eyes off of the fight while she watch.

"Good. Naruto, take her out of here."

"NO! I WANT LEAVE SASUKE-KUN!"

"WHAT? WHY IS THE TEME THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO FIGHT THE BASTARD?" Kakashi ignored the yelling from his students.

"Now, Naruto." he said calmly. Naruto sighed but nodded his head and started walking towards Sakura. "NO! I SAID I'M NOT LEAVING SASUKE-KUN." she yelled and backed away from Naruto. Naruto looked like he was going to say something but then Sasuke started yelling.

"Naruto! Take Sakura out of here now!" Sakura stopped walking away in surprise of what Sasuke said. Naruto took his chance to grab her and run.

He was jumping from branch to branch towards the village, careful not to drop Sakura, who was struggling to get away, but Naruto was holding her very tightly and she couldn't get away. She tried yelling and pleading for him to turn around, but he wouldn't. She threaten him but the threats didn't phase him. _Why want he take me back? I have to go back to Sasuke-kun! What if he gets hurt? It would be all my fault! _Before Sakura knew it she was back at the house. The second Naruto stopped in front of the door the door burst open and out ran Hinata.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in a weak voice.

"N-Naruto t-told me y-you were in t-trouble and asked m-me to w-watch the kids w-while h-him and K-Kakashi-sensei go a-after y-you. A-are you alright?" Sakura nodded but didn't say anything until Naruto brought her inside and set her down on the couch.

"Naruto! We have to go back! Hiro is way more advanced then Sasuke-kun, he can be killed! We have to go back!"

"Sakura…please calm down. Kakashi is with him. He will be fine, Kakashi will not let anything happen to him. I promise." Sakura bit her lip, but she knew Naruto was right so she nodded her head and sat and waited for Kakashi and Sasuke to come back.

Minutes passed but they seemed like hours and Sakura was beginning to worry. _Please don't let anything happen to Sasuke-kun or Kakashi-sensei! It would be all my fault if they are hurt badly or worse…killed! I'll never be able to forgive myself. _Sasuke prayed, but suddenly the door was kicked open to reveal Kakashi carrying Sasuke.

Sakura screamed when she saw the state Sasuke was in. There was cuts…bruises…blood, everywhere. Sasuke's breathing was slowing, and then he passed out. Sakura had tears going down her face. "Oh no…SASUKE!"

****

Hoped you liked the chapter….sorry its so short….the story is almost finished, but I might write a sequel…..leave lots of reviews please!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

After Kakashi brought in the unconscious Sasuke to a bedroom and laid him down on a bed; Sakura immediately went to her room, put some clothes on, and grabbed her medic bag. When she got back she had Kakashi to remove everything but Sasuke's boxers and then asked everyone to leave the room.

The first thing she did was wash off all of the blood so she could have a good look at the cuts. She was kind of glad that Sasuke wasn't awake to feel the burn when she cleaned all of the cuts. She went to work with cleaning the cuts and put some special medicine on them that would get rid of any poison the cuts could have and help the cut heal faster. When she was done with his chest she gently flipped him over to look at his back. All she saw was bruises. She put some medicine on the bruises and flipped him back over. Sakura had to try hard not to really look at his body because he had a really nice body. When she had him back on his back she propped him up some so she could wrap his chest in bandages.

When she was done with his chest and back she took a look at his legs and all she saw was a burn mark on his left leg. She wondered how he could be the one with the burn mark when usually the person Sasuke's fighting is the one that ends up with burn marks. She put some medicine on the burn and wrapped that up too. When she finished wrapping his leg she went to look at his face. It looked like his face was just dirty so she cleaned his face and then took a look at the back of his head. When she saw that nothing happen to his head she left him alone.

She looked at Sasuke's handsome face and almost cried. _He got hurt and he almost died because of me! _When she thought that she began to cry. She cried more then she ever had before. She cried until she felt a hand move her hand and wiped the tears away. She gasped but looked to whom the hand belong to. Sasuke had a worried and concerned look. "I don't like it when you cry." But he frowned when Sakura put her head in her hands and began to cry some more until with her head still in her hands and still crying she said, "Sasuke, you're so stupid! Why did you do that? You could've been killed! He was way more advanced! Why couldn't you bring Kakashi-sensei with you? I'm not worth it! I'm just a weak ninja! I'm worthless! I don't deserve to be saved by you every time I'm in trouble. S-so…why?" Sakura wanted to cry some more but she didn't have any more tears to cry.

She noticed that Sasuke was staring at her with a look that she didn't recognize. Sure she has seen it on other people, but not on Sasuke. She guessed that was why it was so unfamiliar. All she has thought about was Sasuke. The center of her world was Sasuke. She noticed that Sasuke was now standing in front of her. She wondered how he got there. _I must've been in my own little world to notice._

"Sasuke, what are you doing? You need to lay back down…" she began to speak but Sasuke stopped her by putting a finger to her lips. "You talk too much, you know that?" he smirked when she just stared at him with wide eyes, but then his face went serious when he began to speak.

"Sakura you are very strong. Everybody knows that but you. And you're not worthless, and don't you ever say that again. Why I saved you? Like I said before: you are a teammate and a friend, it's my duty to protect you, and I'm not just going to stand there let some bastard hurt you in any way. That is something I cannot forgive. Which is why every time you're in trouble I save you. I might say it's a problem, but that's not true, or I wouldn't keep protecting you. I like to know I can protect you because I can't stand to see you hurt or crying. I want to see you smiling and laughing like you used to be. I want to see you happy, and I'll do anything to keep you happy and to keep that smile on your face and to keep you laughing. I might say that all of that is annoying, but it's a lie. I love you, Sakura." She gasped when Sasuke said that. It was like a dream come true…_and so romantic!_ She felt his hand caress her cheek and couldn't help but blush.

Sasuke smiled when he saw her blush. _She's cute when she blushes._ He had a sad look on his face when he began to speak again. "I'm sorry I never told you before. I didn't want to because there are a lot of people who want me dead now and if they found out my feelings for you, I would be putting you in danger, and you could get killed. I couldn't live with that." Sakura knew Sasuke was right. Ever since he had killed Orochimaru and his brother Itachi a lot of ninjas that were with them wants Sasuke dead, even though he returned back to Konoha and he was back with team 7 and doing regular missions with them, but Sakura knew she would be putting herself in danger if she was to be Sasuke's girlfriend. _But I don't care! _

She smiled at Sasuke took his hand and stepped closer to him. "I know that Sasuke. I've always known that, and I don't care. I love you Sasuke. I always have and I always will. If I'm in danger then I'll fight every step of the way, I'd die for you Sasuke, just as you would for me." She saw that Sasuke was staring at her with a surprise look on his face, but then he smiled. Sakura was so happy when she saw that smile because it was a true smile and he was smiling at her. Then he did something very surprising. He kissed her. Sakura was so surprised she froze, but kissed him back. It was the greatest kiss ever. _Who knew Sasuke could be such a good kisser._ She felt his toung slide against her lip. She opened her mouth to let him deepen the kiss. She could've stayed there forever but of course they had to breath.

When they pulled apart Sasuke looked at her with compassion and then he said, "I love you, Sakura." And Sakura knew he meant it with all of his heart. She smiled and said, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun." The moment was ruined when Sasuke suddenly winced in pain and almost fell to his knees but Sakura caught him.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, you really shouldn't be standing up! You're hurt and need to rest for you to heal! Please lie down." Sakura led him back to the bed and helped him lie down. She was about to leave and let him rest alone, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Stay." Sakura smiled and lie down beside him on the bed with her head resting on his shoulder. She watched Sasuke fall asleep, and then sleep took over her.

Kakashi walked up the stairs to tell Sakura and Sasuke about what happened to Hiro, but when he opened the door he smiled at the sight he was seeing. Sasuke was a sleep, and he had a sleeping Sakura in his arms._ Finally. They've gotten together. _ He quietly closed the door and made his way down stairs to the living room where Naruto and Hinata were. When Kakashi walked to the living room and smiled when he saw the shy Hinata sitting close to Naruto, and Naruto's arm was around her.

When Naruto saw Kakashi he looked concern. "How is Sasuke-teme and Sakura? And what about that asshole, Hiro?"

"Sasuke and Sakura are fine, and Hiro is dead. Sasuke killed him."

"What?" Naruto looked surprise but then asked, "Are you going to tell Sakura?" Kakashi just smiled, but you couldn't tell except for the wrinkling of his mask, and the glint in his eyes. "No, I think I'll let them rest." And then he began to laugh a little. Naruto and Hinata looked confused.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura woke up and was happy that the reason she woke up wasn't because of a dream, and then she realized it was because she was in the arms of the one she loved. She moved to get up, but the stirring woke Sasuke up.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you up." Sasuke just nodded but said, "I'm hungry." Sakura smiled and got up.

"Stay there and I'll bring you a tray." She left the room and made her way down stairs. She was about to step into the kitchen, but the sight in the living room stopped her.

On the couch was the parents of the kids, and across from them were Kakashi and Naruto sitting in chairs. She froze when the parents looked at her and expected them to start yelling, but when they didn't she glanced at Kakashi. Kakashi just smiled proudly at her. "Sakura…Hiro is dead." When Sakura register that information in her head she gasped and immediately turned toward the parents and was about to speak, but the mother held her hand up to stop her and said, "It's okay. We've known along what kind of person he was." When the mother said that she just looked at Sakura with a sad and apologetic look, while Sakura just looked bewildered, and look at Kakashi for explanation. Kakashi took the hint and began to speak.

"Before I begin I think I should tell you that it was me who brought you back home when you were raped. For a while now there have been several female ninjas being raped here in this village, though most of them were older than you. There have been many missions to find the person who is the rapist, but there was no one willing to take the missions because it was required to somehow get close to the rapist, if he was figured out. I was about to report as you being another victim, but I noticed a mission set by Hiro's parents. Hiro's parents have realized that on the same nights of when someone was rape, Hiro would return home during late hours of the night. When they realize that it was their son who was the rapist they knew they had to do something. Yours, Sasuke's, and Naruto's real mission was to watch over the house and the children while trying to get Hiro caught. The reason I chose you and your team was because I knew you would want to get back at him and because since you were a victim you would know more then anyone that he was the rapist, and I didn't think you would get hurt again with Naruto and Sasuke around. I'm sorry." Sakura could tell Kakashi was truly sorry, but even if he didn't look it, she would know that he was. Sakura just smiled, but then she thought of something. She looked at the parents and owner of the house she has been taking care of.

"Where did you really go if you knew about your son?" the father smiled, but the mother explained. "We've been here all along spying on you, your team, and our son to make sure you or anyone else was hurt again by Hiro." Sakura nodded her head, but she thought of another question.

"Kakashi-sensei, how did you know that Sasuke and Hiro were in trouble." Instead of Kakashi answering, it was the father who answered. "When my wife and I saw your teammate run around the house and then off to the woods we figured something was wrong. We saw your other teammate, Naruto, run off in another direction. We went inside the house to look for either our son or you, but we couldn't find you. So we knew something was wrong and went to find Kakashi. We explained everything to Kakashi and he said he would take care of it." When the man was done, Kakashi started speaking. "Before I even got there Naruto showed up beside me and told me the same story. We easily sensed Sasuke's chakra and went in the direction we sensed it. Naruto seemed to figure out where you three were and led the rest of the way." Sakura nodded when she understood, but asked, "Shouldn't we tell Sasuke this?" but before Kakashi could say anything a voice from behind her answered, "Don't worry about it. I heard everything." Sakura turned around to see Sasuke resting against the wall behind her.

"Sasuke! What are you doing up? I told you, you need to rest." Sakura said when she saw Sasuke. "You were taking a long time, and I would rather lay on the couch instead anyways," was Sasuke's only answer. Sakura nodded and went to the kitchen to fix Sasuke's dinner. She walked up to the cabinets but turned back around when she heard footsteps following her. She noticed it was just the parents and relaxed

"We're sorry for what our son put you through. No girl should go through that." The mother spoke in an apologetic tone. "You shouldn't be the ones apologizing to me. It's not your fault. I'm glad I was able to help somehow." She smiled at the parents, and the father smiled back, but the mother gave her a tight hug. "Thank you for watching the kids and our home. You did a wonderful job." Sakura blushed but told the mother, "Your welcome." The mother then had a serious look on her face. "Now, my and husband and I have to go take care of some things. Could you watch everything till we get back?"

"Of course." Sakura answered and then they were gone. Sakura went back to the cabinet and pulled out a plate and began to make Sasuke his supper. _Hiro's dead. He's dead. He wont be able to hurt me or anyone else again!_ Sakura thought and smiled.

When she was done making Sasuke's dinner she brought him his plate. When she walked into the living room she saw Sasuke lying down on the couch talking with Kakashi, but when he saw Sakura with his plate he sat up. Sakura gave him his plate, and sat down in another chair nearby. Kakashi told Sakura about the fight, and how Sasuke had killed Hiro right before he passed out. (A/N: Sorry not good with explaining fights so if you wanted a fight…use your imagination.)

When Sasuke was finished with his dinner he put the plate up. He sat up to where he was sitting, but was resting against the arm of the couch. He motion for Sakura to come sit beside him. When she did, he put a protective arm around her face. Naruto looked surprised, but Kakashi just smiled. "Sakura is my girlfriend now." Sasuke said calmly. Sakura blushed but nodded her head. She looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Hinata?" she asked, and Naruto answered.

"She's in the nursery with the kids." Sakura nodded but then smiled at Naruto and asked, "So, what's up with you and Hinata."

"We're dating now." Naruto answered with a big smile. Sakura smiled to, "That's great. I'm happy for you!"

The rest of the day went by fast, and before Sakura knew it, she was packing her bags and leaving. Sakura said goodbye to the kids and the parents and told Kakashi and Naruto they would see them later that night when the four of them normally eat ramen together. She made her way down the street towards her home, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

Sakura turned around and smiled when she saw it was Sasuke. He just stared at her for a few seconds, but asked, "Where are you going?" Sakura looked confused but said, "I'm going home." Sakura pointed to the direction of her home, but Sasuke shook his head and pointed to the other direction and said, "No, your home is this way." Sakura looked confused, so Sasuke smiled and took her hand, and pulled her towards him.

"I want you to move in with me. I want my home to be yours because I want you near me so I will be there to protect you. I don't want you getting hurt again, and I just want you with me." Sasuke said and waited for Sakura's answered.

"Yes! Of course I'll move in with you." She smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled her even closer to where she was press up against his chest, and he kissed her. The kiss was wonderful, but not as good as the first kiss.

**_Heck yeah! The first kiss is always better. _**Sakura almost jumped when she heard her inner self say something, but didn't want to since she was kissing Sasuke, but then they stopped and smiled at each other.

_And where have you been for the past month?_

_**Cooped up in a small box feeling sorry for myself just like you were.**_

_Oh…I guess I was acting like that…but I promise you don't have to worry about being cooped up in a small box anymore._

**Good because that got my neck hurting….Oh! You go girl you finally got the man of our dreams. It's about time too. Sheesh! You sure are slow when it comes to love!**

Sakura decided to ignore what her inner self said and gave Sasuke a soft kiss on the lips. "Lets go home," she whispered. They turned the other way and with their arms around each other's waist and Sakura's head resting on Sasuke's shoulder, they made their way to the Uchiha mansion…their home.

**Man! Love sure does come at the funniest times!**

_Doesn't it?_ Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you." Sasuke smiled at her and said, "I love you, too."

The End

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the support, and if there is a sequel it will be a little while till I write one, except it will be a romance/humor story. There is a story I need to finish and there are two other Naruto stories I want to write, but there will be a sequel! Anyways….my next Naruto fiction will be a oneshot called "Red High Heels"**


End file.
